One of the earliest structural components of civilized man was the swinging door. In order to provide privacy and to exclude the elements and unwanted intruders, animals and insects from living quarters, swinging doors are now common features of buildings. Doors are disposed both externally and internally to buildings such as houses, office buildings, factories, hospitals, warehouses, theaters, and schools. Even twenty-first century doors that open and close quickly, quietly and automatically by sensing the presence of a person proximate thereto are most often swinging doors.
Historically, the preferred mechanism for effecting the swinging door operation is the hinge, which movably connects the door to its door frame. The standard hinge comprises two metal plates or leaves, each having a number of apertures (screw or nail holes) formed therein. A swiveling mechanism, such as a slip pin, cup and ball, or spiral elevator device, which may be spring-loaded, connects the two metal leaves. Conventionally, two or more hinges are spaced apart along one longitudinal border of a door in order to provide stability. It is not unusual to encounter more than two hinges disposed on a door and door frame, depending upon the size and weight of the door that is supported thereby.
Over a period of time, especially when a door is opened and closed frequently and most often when the door itself is massive, as in the case of external doors and steel doors, the screws or nails securing the metal leaves to the door and/or door frame can shift position and misalign relative to the structures they support. In the case of wooden doors and door frames, changes in heat and humidity are also the cause for such shifting and misaligning. When this misalignment occurs, the door may “stick” to the door frame, making it difficult to open the door, once closed. In extreme situations, the door may not close entirely.
Heretofore, the solution to the shifting and misalignment problem has been to remove one or both leaves of the hinge and replace or reseat the hinge with new, usually larger screws. Wood putty or filler was employed, when necessary.
Repositioning the hinge(s) relative to the door and door frame was another, more time-consuming option. What is needed is a tool for adjusting the hinge relative to the door and door frame.